Dildokoto X Haruka
by surfsupkanekiken
Summary: Haruka finds a strange dildo...that looks like Makoto?


Haruka walked into his house, dropping his school back with a brief sigh. He let out a quiet sigh, going to the kitchen and opening his refrigerator. Haruka pulled out some leftover mackerel from last night, and put it into the microwave. He walked out to his living room, and sat down for a few minutes before the beep of the machine and smell of cooked fish called him back into the kitchen.

Pulling it out, Haruka quickly started to eat. Although, he stopped when he heard a loud flop in the other room. Confused, the swimmer peeked out and noticed a strange, olive green item laying on the floor. Setting his plate of food down, Haruka went over to examine it. He crouched beside it, and stared at it for a little while. He came to the conclusion that this, in fact, was just a regular old dildo probably bought off of Bad Dragon. That is, until it turned and showed it's face. It had a beautiful face, indeed. Soft, rubbery eyes and a sweet, gentle, genuine smile. It hopped and sat up, leaning back and staring up at the swimmer boy.

"Hi, Makoto." Haruka said, and the dildo seemed pleased.

"How did you know?" It asked, and Haruka gave a shrug in return. The dildo began to wiggle, then out sprouted two strong, muscular, yaoi arms with huge hands. Then came the legs. They came out fairly easily, squirting out of the bottom of him. Literally squirting. His legs were made of lube. Haruka gazed up at the sight, starting to tint a red.

"Haru-chan.." The dildo whispered, the base of it starting to wiggle. It popped out finally a long, huge girth.

"This is some major Bad Dragon shit right here." Haruka said, and Dildokoto stroked himself.

"Then let me yiff you hard.." Dildokoto whispered, and Haruka bit his lip. "Wait." Haruka quickly said, then stood up and rushed to his bedroom. From there, Haruka stripped. Going to his closet, the swimmer opened it and pulled out a red dress and high heels that matched them. When he walked out, the dildo gazed at the sight "Haru-cha-"

"Shh...no words..." Haruka stopped Dildokoto, then leaned down slowly to the rubbery ear. "I've got my red dress on tonight.."

"Wait. Haruk-"

"Yiff me hard before you go." Haruka whispered, then laying down and spreading his legs. The dildo, here, quickly swiped some of the lubricant off of his legs. Then deciding to smother his whole arm, then leaning down to Haruka.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" Dildokoto growled out, then shoving his fist into Haruka's butthole. Haruka moaned, flushing and squirming. He loved this feeling of his best friend's hand in his butt. Haruka squeaked as Dildokoto pushed his hand further, eventually to his shoulder. Dildokoto tickled Haruka's insides, making him giggle.

"It tickles in my tummy, it's so yummy yummy!" Haruka said, and the dildo grinned. Pulling his whole god damn arm out, Dildokoto brought his dick to Haruka's ass. He pushed it in, causing Haruka to moan loudly and wiggle. Thrusting hard, Dildokoto snarled and grabbed onto Haruka's hips, rocking him back and forth against his movements. Haruka reached up and put his hands on Dildokoto's lovely, large shoulders. Rubbing there, Haruka then realized something. A dildo with a dick was fucking him. Shouldn't the dildo itself bang him and not the-

"Ohh shit.." Dildokoto moaned, reaching down and pumping Haruka's shaft quickly with his hand he fisted him with. Haruka moaned loudly, spreading his legs out further and shuddering. The black haired swimmer groaned out loudly, cumming. Dildokoto smirked, and rammed his member deep into Haruka, where he, too, started to cum. Dildokoto moaned, cumming deep into Haruka. Haruka huffed and puffed, squirming as Dildokoto pulled out. Haruka shuddered, and went to stand up but slipped on some of the cum on the floor. "Your name should be 'pool-tile' because you're slippery when wet." Haruka said, and Dildokoto shrugged.

"Dildokoto...TRANSFORM!" The dildo yelled out, holding an arm up and slowly turning back into a regular, olive green dildo. Haruka stood up fully, and went to his plate. He started to eat the fish again.


End file.
